Draw a Heart and Tap to Reveal me
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: When Ron accidentally calls Hermione a Mudblood she takes refuge in the library only to run into Malfoy who has something he wants to show her. set in 6th year with some slight differences. T for themes. Malfoy is a Death-Eater Read and Enjoy


**I wrote this while on holiday last year and I'm pretty proud of it. There will most probably be mistakes and I still don't to how to get my work 'Beta'ed so if anyone can advise me how that would be much appreciated.**

**I could go on and on about Harry Potter and all the mistakes J. made. I mean seriously you can kill Dumbledore if you must, Snape I will give her (I love him btw, him and Neville are amazing ;) ) but why kill Fred ;) . **

**Will stop there otherwise I will get carried away. **

**This story is slightly AU. It's set in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 6th year though Lavender doesn't become Ron's girlfriend. Fred and George are still at school and slightly OOC but not much. So basically it's a mix of the 5th and 6th book. Umm I think that's it…**

**Disclaimer: All the Characters belong to J. **

**Oh and I like Draco :) Enjoy.**

Draw a Heart and Tap to Reveal me

It was a normal evening; well as normal as evenings can get when one goes to Hogwarts. The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excited first years, whom were still getting used to the ins and outs of the castle. The second years where all up in there dorms, the castle wasn't that new to them anymore and their time was now spent gossiping or inventing new spells. They rest of the house were either sat lazy by the fire, this weeks homework discarded at the feet or in small groups talking in hushed whispers as the newest secret was quietly discussed.

However concentrating on private conversations was becoming almost impossible. The daily argument between Ron and Hermione (which to days was, as it was most days, about Ron and the completion of his homework, well lack of) was becoming increasingly louder. Most of the Gryffindor had learnt to drown this out however those who weren't packed up there things and disappeared, deciding their work could wait till morning. Harry, who knew almost every argument they ever had off my heart, decide to take the opportunity of the loud yelling to talk to Fred and George about their use of his Tri Wizard Tournament winnings.

'Oh yeah!' Ron's ears were now burring bright red. 'Well let's see, is it because you're a **Mudblood?**'

The common room fell silent as Ron clapped his hands to his mouth in realisation of what he had just said. Harry turned around and Fred and George heads shot up from the parchment they were studying.

'Mione, that was… I mean…I didn't…'but Ron couldn't seem to find the words. The anger, which has just been fixed in Hermione's eyes, quickly disappeared and was replaced with shock and hurt. She ignored Ron's feeble attempt to apologise, slipped past him and headed up to her dorm without a sound. Lavender and Parvati disappeared up after her but not before they sent Ron a disapproving look. Ron, however, didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixed on the girls' stair door. He didn't seem to notice Harry walk up to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It was a while before anyone spoke.

The room slowly emptied, fourth years muttered amounted themselves as third-years sent Ron harsh scowls. Other than that the common room remained silent.

Ron collapsed into one of the old sofas and began to gently sob into the palm of his hands. Harry, Fred and George stood over him, waiting form him to say something. The only sound left in the room was the crackling of the fire. It remained that way until Ron spoke, his voice barley above a whisper.

'It just came out…I…I didn't mean it.' Harry offered Ron a sympathetic smile, he hated it when they fought at the best of times but it has never ended this badly.

'She'll forg…'

'Don't say 'she'll forgive me' Harry cause you know she won't.' It fell silent again. The twins and Harry exchanged worried glances before the twins nodded. Ron felt the sofa move as not people landed either side off him. Fred snaked his arm over his little brothers' shoulder and softly spoke.

'Come on mate, giver her time.'

'Yeah.' George continued. 'She knows you didn't mean it.' Ron shook his head.

'It's bad enough Malfoy calls her a… a…. you know everyday, she doesn't expect to hear it from her best friend too.' Apon hearing this, the common room fell silent once more.

'It'll be alright.' Harry finally spoke. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow.'

'Harry's right Ron, we will sort things out.' George smiled at him.

'Yeah, no need to worry. I suggest you go to bed.' Fred and George stood at the same time and offered out their hands to Ron who eventually took them. Slowly they made their way up to their dorms; none of them said another word, other than the twins of said 'Goodnight' once they reached the sixth floor. Ron slipped into bed pulling his curtness around him almost instantly. Harry sighed. _I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to talk to him._

As soon as Harry caught a glimpse of Ron the next morning, he was ninety nine percent sure Ron hadn't slept at all. If it was possible Ron looked even worse than he had last night. Tear marks were present on his pale face, his eyes blood shot and he was still in yesterday's clothes. Ron tried (and failed) to smile at Harry, who pulled back his curtains.

'Morning' he mumbled as he got out of bed. Harry, who was still slightly in shock by Ron's appearance, managed to mumble a quite 'morning' back before thanking his lucky stars it was a Saturday.

About thirty minuets later they emerged into the almost empty common room. Harry was confused about the lack of people, it was after all a no-none Hogsmead weekend in the middle of winter, but Ron didn't seem to care. He slumped into the worn out arm chair by the window.

'Where is everyone?' Harry asked as he walked over to where Fred and George were sitting.

'Told 'em to bog off didn't we!' Fred replied.

'Said if they didn't, we'd hunt 'em and down and force them to try are newest creation.' They laughed before quickly falling silent again.

'How is he?'

'Not great, didn't sleep at all I don't think.' The twins sighed as the watch Ron gazed blankly out of the window. Ginny appeared at the entrance to the girls' dorm and hastily made her way over to the three boys.

'Hey.' Harry grin sadly.

'Hey, how's Hermione?'

'Not great. When I went to check on her this morning, Lavender refused to let me in, said Hermione just got to sleep. Apparently she kept them all up with her crying,' Ron winced 'and all. She told me they were just about to get some rest too.'

The mood was low for the next few hours. No-one said much other than the twins, who were telling people to find somewhere else to spend there day. Harry tried to complete his potions essay but didn't get far. His eyes kept wondering to Ron who had barley moved all morning. The silence was broken once more as the girls' dorm door squeaked open and Fred and George rose instantly, ready to give a warning to who ever had entered to common room but froze when they who saw it was.

Hermione stood; dress in jeans and a T-shirt, holding her bad, looking just as awful as Ron. She scanned the common room, her eyes catching Ron's, who had looked around when he heard everyone gasp. He instantly stood and opened his mouth to speak but Hermione looked down and hurried out of the room. Ron, who looked close to tears again, fell back into his seat and continued looking out of the window. _It's going to be a long day. _

Hermione sat right at back of the library; in fact she was sitting in her, Ron and Harry's usual study spot, not that she picked it on purpose. She was trying to focus on the work laid out before her but having little success. Her mind kept wondering back to the events of last night, Ron saying 'Mudblood' wouldn't stop replying over and over again. She sighed, shook her head and went back to reading Hogwarts a History, her comfort book.

'Well, well, well, look who it is. How's are booking Mudblood doing this afternoon?' Malfoy smirk as Hermione did her best to ignore him. She kept her eyes focused on the page open before her and continued to read.

'Well.' She turned the page. Malfoy looked back at Crab and Goyle, his eyes narrowing as he huffed in annoyance. He turned back to Hermione and slowly edged towards her. Her books jumped as he slammed his fist on the table.

'I asked you a question Granger?' She remained quite, turning another page of her book. Malfoy scowled and turned back to Crab and Goyle, whispered something to them while then nodded in return and left, leaving Hermione alone with Draco. Malfoy then pointed his wand at the gap and the end of the aisle and muttered something under his breath. Hermione watched as light purple sparks shot out the end of it and began to dance up the empty space between the two Bookshelves. Once satisfied, Malfoy looked back and Hermione before walking towards the gap and leant against the invisible wall.

'Impressive right.' He smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

'What do you want Malfoy.' She stood up and edged her way towards Malfoy, who was now facing her again.

'Oh, just a little chat.' Hermione didn't buy it, something in his voice said otherwise.

'I heard and about you and Weasel-bee.' Hermione winched. 'You know…' He took a step closer to her. '…he may not be from…' He took another step' the most respected…' And another '…pure-blood family…' He was so close now Hermione could fell his cold breath on her shoulder '…but at least he's catching on.'

Hermione didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on a confused fourth year who was staring blankly at what he thought was row full of book. Malfoy followed her gaze and smirk at what he saw.

'It's just a simple charm, we can see out but they can't see in, oh at its also sound proof but that's not what I wanted to talk about.' He looked down at his left arm and waited until he was sure Hermione was looking too before he pulled his sleeve up. Hermione gasped.

'No.' She began to frantically shake her head, 'No, no, no, no, no!' She looked up only to find him smirking at her.

'You like it.' He mockingly asked. 'Got it only last week, Voldemort did it himself; said I am the youngest Death-Eater ever.' He smiled at her, a smile which made her stomach turn. 'How about you join me and the rest of Voldemorts' army and I won't hurt you.'

'Never!'

'Thought you'd say that,' he sighed, 'oh well worth a shot.' He stepped aside. 'You may go.' Hermione sent him a confused glance but decide it was best not to mess with a Death-Eater. She proceeded to gather up her books and went to leave before stopping and spinning back on her heals only to find he had his wand pointed directly at her. He smiled.

'Crucio.' Her books fell to the floor with a long thud as she screamed. He flicked his wand, realising her from the curse. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

'Lets try that again shall we, are you going to join me?'

'N…n…no.' She whimpered.

'Wrong answer.' Her scream filled the tiny aisle again. Malfoy continued to torture her until she was curled up into a ball and shaking violently.

'That should teach you but enough's enough. We'll just have to try again another time…' Malfoy paused and slowly approached Hermione, bending down to her level, '…you filthy Mudblood!' With that he left her alone as she muttered the name of the only person she wanted to see.

'Ron…Ron…Ron.'

It was past midnight and Ron still remained sat in the same arm chair he had all day. He hadn't moved or eaten since the morning, which worried Harry. Normally Ron never missed a meal. The common room had remained silent all day; Fred and George hadn't let anyone stay long. Harry suddenly looked up from his unfinished potions essay.

'What time is it?'

'Umm 12:23, why?'

'Curfew was over an hour ago, where's Hermione?' The four of them shared worried glances.

'Get the map Harry.' Harry looked at George briefly, before rushing up to his room only to return minutes later holding a blank piece of old parchment.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' With in seconds the parchment began to unfold, revealing a fully functioning map of Hogwarts. Most of the tiny figures where in there assigned common rooms, the odd couple where snogging in a bathroom and a few students where making they way back to the common rooms praying they wouldn't be caught.

'There!' Ginny pointed at Hermione's tiny map self. 'She in the library.'

'Who's in the library?' The group gasped and simultaneously turned to look back at Ron who was now stood on the other side of sofa, look down at them.

'Hermione.'

'Oh…' Harry shot Ginny an awkward glance.

'Wait, isn't the library closed? Harry didn't you say its past curfew, Hermione's not the one for braking rules and…Hold on, look.' The group all lend closer to the map 'She's shaking.' They moved closer still to the map.

'I wonder wh…'

'Come on Harry.' Ron throw Harry's invisibility clock, who no-one realised he had go to get, at him. 'Let's go.'

When they reached the library, which as it turns out was not as easy as it used to be what with them being much taller, they found it lock, just as Ron had said it would have been.

'Alohomora!' The door swung open and they slipped in, closing the door behind them. 'Lumos Maxima.' The library was instantly filled with light. 'She's got to be here somewhere.'

They went off in different directions, checking every aisle as they went. After a while appeared next to Ron, who was staring blankly at a stone wall.

'I can't find her any where but…' Harry briefly glanced down at the map. '…the map never lies, she's got to be here som…'

'There was defiantly a row of bookshelves here. It is where we always study. It's not there...' Ron moved to the left and pointed down the gap. '…cause it has a window, Hermione said we would get distracted and it's not…' He moved to next aisle along, which was full of sleeping books. '…here because of the Chatter Books, so...' He said as he went back to the stone wall. '...where are they?'

Hermione lay still, she had lost sense of time though she new it was after ten as she heard Madam Pince lock the library. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was uneven but she still had hope. Her eyes flew open, the library door open and closed and Ron voice filled her ears. Then she saw him. He stood staring blankly at the wall she was hidden behide. Harry soon joined him. Her heart sank when they disappeared. She blinked back newly forming tears only to find them staring back at her minuets later. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it. There in Harry's hands was the Marauder's Map. _Come on Harry, Ron, look at it, please just look at it. _He did. She took her chance and whispered 'I'm here, behind the wall.'

'Are you sure she's in library?' Ron asked at Harry, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

'Of course I'm sure, see.' Harry shoved the Map in Ron faces, only to lower it so he could see it to when Ron gasped. They watched as a speak bubble rose above Map Hermione. _I'm here behind the wall. _Ron walked closer to the wall and placed his hand against it before for turning his head back to Harry.

'How do when get to her?' Harry shrugged.

'Ask her?' Ron blinked at him before it clicked. Hermione could see them, they could see her. He turned back to her and slowly asked her how to reach her.

Hermione watch as the read her words. She watched as Ron placed his hands on the wall before turning his head back to Harry. She watched as Ron then turned back to her and she watch as he spoke to her. _Think Hermione, think. What did Malfoy do? _Then it came to her.

Harry watch as another speak bubble rose above Hermione. _Draw a D with you wand and then tap the wall. _Harry then repeated her words to Ron, who drew his wand and did as she instructed. Nothing happen. _Say reveal. _Ron then proceeded to Draw another D, tap the wall and whispered 'Reveal.' The charm quickly disappeared, revealing Hermione to the boys. Ron instantly fell in front of her, whipping away the fresh tears which were running down her face.

'Shhh, hey it ok…' He scooped her up in his arms and was surprised as she snaked her arms around his neck and berried her head into his neck as soon as he made contact with her. He smiled slightly as he turned back to Harry.

'What happened?'

'Malfoy.' Hermione whispered into Ron's skin. Ron eyes narrowed.

'We've got to get her to the hospital wing.' Harry could only nod; the tone of Ron's voice scared him.

Harry pushed the heavy wooden doors of the hospital wing open causing them to hit the wall creating a long bang. Madam Pomfrey stormed out of her office in her night gown.

'What is going on?' Then she spotted the three of them in to doorway 'Not you three again, who's hurt this time?' She quickly shuffled up to them, noticing Hermione curled up in Ron's arms. 'Bring her here dear, that's it just lye her there.' Ron carefully lowered Hermione out of his arms and onto the bed and gripped her hand as he sat by her head. 'Ok what happened?' They all looked at Hermione.

'He…on his arm… blocked the exit….Cru…' She burst into tears. Ron squeezed her hand, reassuring her he was there.

'Ok, calm down dear, deep breaths, who did what?' Hermione glance up at Ron and through her tears she saw him nod.

Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…he's a Dea…Dea…Death-Eater and he…' She took a deep breath. 'He used Crucio.' The last word came out as a whisper so only Ron heard her. He squeezed her hand harder.

'What did she say dear?'

'He used the Cruciatus Curse on her.'

The next few hours where are blur to everyone. Some of the teachers came by to check on her, as did the rest of the Weasley's and a few other students. Ron never left her side and she appreciated that. Dumbledore came by to inform them Malfoy was being dealt with and offer Hermione a chocolate frog, which she gladly accepted. Eventually it was the end of the day and Hermione was snuggled up close to Rons chest.

'Sorry.'

'What.' Hermione looked up at Ron. 'Ron this wasn't you fault.'

'No, Mione it is. If I hadn't call you a…you know, then I would have been with you all day. I could hav…'

'Would you shut up?' Hermione sat up slightly so she was eye level with Ron. 'Listen to me, knowing Malfoy…' She ignored Ron wince at his name '...he probably would have found another way.'

'But I still feel bad' He looked down and lowered his voice to barely a whisper. 'I feel like I'm Malfoy.'

'Ron, Ron, look at me, RON!' Their eyes connected 'You are more of a man then Malfoy will ever be.' Ron smiled and lightly kissed her forehead as she snuggled back into his chest.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

**The End :)**

**So…reviews make me happy xx**

**From Ali **


End file.
